pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Chess Zombie
The Chess Zombie is a very unusual zombie. It will only occur during Huge Waves and only one at a time, but it can make certain Zombies onscreen act like Chess Pieces, generally making them more dangerous. Credit to CCP for the picture. Stats Health: 30 nds for shield, 17 for Zombie. Speed: Slow, stops on the first space. Attack Strength: Doesn't attack. Special: Makes Zombies act like Chess Pieces. Threat: 4-8/10, depends on other Zombies. Brain Cost: 200. Recharge: Very Very Slow (2 minutes). Sun Cost: N/A. Introduced in: Amazon ?-3. Appearance: A smartly dressed Zombie holding a Chessboard as a shield. When it dies, it loses its head and the word "Checkmate" appears above his head. Affected Zombies and their moves This lists what the Zombies will do when influenced by the Chess Zombie. Giga forms of the following Zombies are affected in the same way, as are aquatic forms. Common Zombie or Imp: Moves like a Pawn. It will speed up to double its normal speed, and it will stop moving if faced with a plant, but it will move diagonally forwards if there is a plant in the row above or below, and it will then attack that plant. Conehead Zombie: Moves diagonally like a Bishop. That is, it changes rows every time it moves one space, and it will move at double its normal speed. Buckethead Zombie: Moves like a Rook. Rooks move straight forwards or to the sides. The Buckethead Zombie's movements will not change, but it will move at TRIPLE its normal speed, therefore even faster than a normal Football Zombie. Jumping Zombies: Move like a Knight, but move normally if they lose their jumping equipment. When faced with a plant, the Zombie will jump over it and then change rows. After that, if they have lost their jumping equipment, they move normally. If they still have their jumping equipment, they will stop moving for five seconds and then do the same move. Note: If they hit a Tall-nut or other plant that can block jumps, their jump and row switching will be halted. Football Zombie: Moves like a Queen. This Zombie will move as fast as an influenced Buckethead, but will sometimes change rows like a Conehead. Hence, it's a cross between a Rook and Bishop, just like the Queen in Chess. Gargantuar: Moves like an Amazon. This Zombie will move like an influenced Football Zombie, but will move like a Knight when faced with plants. The problem is, instead of jumping, it smashes every plant in its path in rapid succession and moves EXTREMELY fast when doing a Knight move. Thankfully, it will stop for five seconds afterwards. Alien Zombies: Similar to an Immobilizer. Although their movement will be unaffected, the Zombies will immobilize any plants in adjacent spaces. They will never attack plants though. They will ignore plants in their path, and if they reach the left column, they stop moving and just stand there. There may be more coming soon! Strategies Instant-kill it or use Spikeweeds/rocks in the rightmost column to damage it. Beware if there are Jumping Zombies, Football Zombies or Gargantuars when this appears, as they pose big threats. Another good idea is to use the Confusion Pea. Gallery Chess Zombie.PNG|Old version by Povak Other Category:Zombies Category:Zombies That Do Not Strike Your House Category:Shield Zombie Category:Zombies made by Milesprower2